Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Opowiadanie
Postanowiłam napisać próbne opowiadanie. Będzie to jednorozdziałowe opko. Jeśli się przyjmie, to może napiszę dalej jakieś inne, ale nie jestem pewna czy wcześniej mi nie przejdzie te szaleństwo dotyczące tego serialu. Jeśli jednak postanowię pisać dalej, to nie męczcie mnie. Jestem w klasie maturalnej i za dwa miesiące piszę maturę, a za miesiąc będę mieć zadyszkę związaną z przedmiotami. W dodatku czuję się tu trochę głupio i niepewnie, ponieważ mam tyle lat ile mam (:/) i teoretycznie nie powinno mnie tu być... Tak więc zapraszam do czytania. *** On był Czarnym Kotem. A ona Biedronką. On kochał się w niej. Było to widać gołym okiem. Nawet nie raz chciał jej to powiedzieć, ale zawsze mu ktoś przerywał. Był z tego powodu bardzo niezadowolony. Uwielbiał z nią spędzać czas. Gdyby mógł, robiłby to non stop. Ale nie mógł. Miał jeszcze prawdziwe życie, gdzie był zwyczajnym nastolatkiem. Musiał chodzić do szkoły, użerać się z ojcem, chocić na dodatkowe zajęcia, sesję, chiński, gra na pianinie... Ojciec zadbał o to, żeby miał jak najmniej czasu po szkole, aby nic głupiego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Na szczęście on był z tych rozsądnych ludzi. Lecz tylko pod postacią Czarnego Kota mógł czuć się sobą. Z dala od swoich problemów, od ojca... uwielbiał ten stan. Był sławny. On i Biedronka. No, Biedronka bardziej, ale nie przejmował się tym. Miał dość sławy na codzień, w normalnym życiu. - Co mamy? - zapytał się z ciekawością jak odnalazł postać w czerwonym kostiumie z czerwonymi kropkami. - To samo co zwykle? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie swojemu partnerowi. Spojrzała na niego. Był blisko. Za blisko. Od czasu do czasu tak się ustawiał. Zawsze ją podrywał, a ta odpychała jego zaloty. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie poddawał się. - Czyli nic? - zapytał ponownie w żarcie. - Czuję, że szykuję się coś poważnego. Za długo był spokój - zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna. - Oj, daj spokój. Przenież nie może być aż tak źle - pocieszał ją Kot, który jak zwykle był w dobrym humorze. - Ale zapewne będzie - nie przekonał jej. Postanowili się rozejrzeć. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy czegoś się nie napotka. Skakali po dachach, śmiali się, wydurniali, ale jednak byli dość uważnymi obserwatorami. Przecież nie pozwolą, żeby obywatelom się coś stało. No i Biedronka, jak się okazało, miała rację. Duża grupka, jak na ironię w ich pobliżu, napadła na jeden z większych banków. Był to skok doskonały... Ani włączonych kamer, ani świateł, pod przykrywką nocy. Nawet alarm się nie włączył. Gdyby nie to, że nasi superbohaterowie byli w pobliżu, w ogóle by nie wiedzieli, że jest jakiś włam. A zainteresował ich dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. - Słyszałaś? - Zapytał Czarny Kot partnerkę. - Tak. Idziemy? - Odpowiedziała mu. - A co, jeśli to jakiś tależ się zbił? - Dodał niepewnie, z jakiegoś powodu wolał mieć trochę wolnego i spokojny wieczór. - To nie brzmiało jak tależ - mruknęła i pobiegła w tamtym kierunku. - Ech, kobiety... - mruknął i pognał, w dla siebie znajomy sposób, za nią. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, ulica wyglądała na opustoszałą. Jakby nic się nie działo. - Nic nie widzę - mruknęła Biedronka. - Może rzeczywiście to był talerz... - Nie, tam są jakieś postacie. Tylko ubrane bardzo na czarno - pokazał jej miejsce, gdzie owe osoby się znajdowały. - I wyraźnie coś kombinują. - Spojrzał na Biedronkę i uśmiechnął się głupio. - No co? Przecież widzę po ciemku. - No tak, kocie - przyznała mu rację. - To wkraczamy do akcji? - wstał, gotując się do skoku. - Poczekajmy jeszcze. Obserwuj ich, jak zrobią nieciekawy ruch, to im przerwiemy - zdecydowała się bez wahania. - Oni mają pieniądze - nawet nie minęła sekunda od jej wypowiedzi, gdy to powiedział. - Wkraczamy - postanowiła. Zrobili to. Przerwali akcję. Oczywiście przestępcy byli w liczebnej przewadze, ale to tylko pozory. Nasi bohaterowie byli fizycznie lepsi od gangsterów. Kiedy uporali się z czujkami czekającymi na zewnątrz i upewnili się, czy dobrze ich związali, postanowili wejść do środka. Dowiedzieli się dosyć przypadkiem, bo przez krótkofalówkę ktoś nadawał, że inni są w środku i aktualnie rabują dalej. Postanowili tam wejść i ich powstrzymać. Jednak przestępcy tacy głupi nie byli. Jak bohaterowie znaleźli się w środku, zostali zamknięci w pułapce. - Czuję się jak kot w klatce - palnął Czarny Kot, rozglądając się uważnie za wyjściem, ale tego akurat nigdzie nie było. - Nie gadaj, tylko rozwal drzwi - podsunęła mu pomysł Biedronka. - Sie robi, moja droga - wyznał z uśmiechem. - KOTAKLIZM! - wrzasnął i w jednej chwili rozsypał drzwi. Dwójka bohaterów mogła pobiec dalej, za przestępcami, którzy się powoli wycofywali, wyczówając zagrożenie. - Uciekną nam, a ja nie mam dużo czasu - kiedy spojrzał na swój pierścień. - Nie uciekną - jak zwykle, pewna siebie Biedronka wiedziała co robić. - SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! - krzyknęła. Na jej ręce spadł sznurek. - Sznurek? A co ja mam z nim zrobić... - Eee... Związać ich? - podsunął jej pomysł Kot. - Weź przestań - mruknęła i zaczeła się rozglądać. Chłopak postanowił powalczyć z bandziorami, żeby zyskać dla niej cenny czas. - Ja nie mam wieczności! - krzyknął do niej, kiedy około 5 ruszyło na niego, żeby się z nim bić. - Ja też nie! - odgryzła się i zadziałała. Gdy jej moc podpowiedziała co ma zrobić, zrobiła to. Pod sam koniec przestępcy zostali złapani. Użyła też "Szczęśliwej Biedronki" aby naprawić to, co zostało zniszczone. Przy okazji zadzwonili na policję i wynieśli wszystkich bandziorów na zewnątrz. Słyszeli, że czas się im kończy, ale musieli sprawdzić jeszcze jedną rzecz. - Zobaczymy, czy nikt się nie ukrył - postanowiła dziewczyna, a chłopak, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył za nią. Gdy tak rozglądali się, zapomnieli o otaczającym ich świecie. Zapomnieli, że czas im się kończy. - Powinniśmy już iść - odezwał się Czarny Kot, widząc ostatnią ławkę na swoim pierścieniu. - To tak jak ja - przyznała. Skierowali się w kierunku wyjścia. I nagle... Usłyszeli ostatnie pikanie. Nie zdażyli ani wyjść ani się schować. Powrócili do swoich postaci. On spojrzał na nią, a ona na niego. *** Tak. I właśnie tym akcentem skończę. Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam, jakby ktoś jakieś znalazł, to niech da mi znać, od razu poprawię. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę was zaciekawiłam tym małym opowiadaniem. Nie zamierzam tego opowiadania kontynuować, ponieważ bardzo podoba mi się to, że nie wiedzą nic o sobie... No... taka fabuła jest jak w serialu. Wiem, że pomysł naprawdę denny, ale to opowiadanie jest testowe. Zawsze trochę trwa za nim odnajdę się w świecie serialu (czasami nawet po 2 latach zaczynam coś pisać). Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania